Ab Initio
by GeneralUnrest
Summary: Relius had only just met Terumi and while he was terribly useful to his research, Relius couldn't decide if he could even stand him. That he found Terumi oddly fascinating he couldn't deny. [ReliusxTerumi, before the emergence of the Black Beast]
1. Chapter 1

At the very beginning Relius found Terumi to be mostly fairly unpleasant. He had a great amount to contribute to their research regarding seithr and it made all the difference, but that did not mean he had to enjoy his company. Genius on the matter or not, Terumi could be somewhat dark and occasionally a bit moody—even if he were grinning through the whole of it. He wondered briefly if his studies brought it on him or it was a facet of his personality. Relius did not pry however. There was work to be done.

Through their work and on breaks, the scientist got to know the man a little better. His sense of humor was far marked on the dark side, but he had a surprising ability to push a conversation or piece of research around to his liking. It was somewhat impressive. Whatever it was that was driving him, it appeared to pull plenty hard enough. While Relius mostly cared for his research he did pick up a bit of an interest in the man.

It was on one break that he found Terumi slumped into the open sofa in the break room with a cup of tea on the coffee table. The sound of the door opening likely stirred him out of whatever nap he was having. Relius carried on to get the coffee he initially went in the room for. He could feel the eyes on him however.

Terumi's gaze followed him around the room and he made no effort to hide it, even as Relius eventually seated himself in the chair across from him at the coffee table. Relius kept his mug comfortably in his hands and studied the man with the same open interest. It took a moment but soon enough the look on Terumi's face shifted to more of a grin.

There was something unpleasant about it. Now that Relius thought on it, he had no idea where this man came from or who he really was. He had a face and a name. It didn't matter in the long run, but as he remained there curiosity started to turn inside his head a little faster.

Arms resting against the back of the sofa now, Terumi kept relaxed in his seat. Looking at him he certainly didn't appear to be the source of knowledge and power he was. If not for the age in his face, he could be mistaken for an unruly teenager. It was not the best thought to have in mind when Terumi cracked the silence first.

"So it's a staring contest or you wanna say 'hi' or something first?"

"If you were going to go back to sleep I didn't want to interrupt you."

Terumi's grin cracked a bit wider as he laughed. "You're serious? You were gonna watch me sleep or what?"

It probably did look that way now that he considered that. "Not entirely my plan, but you were watching so closely. I thought you might have wanted to talk."

It takes him a moment to consider it, but Terumi answered soon enough. "I don't really want to talk research right now so anything else feel free to chat about all you like big guy. Knock yourself out."

The look Relius received after he would have described as "expectant." He couldn't very well back out now. "Very well then, where do you come from, Terumi?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"How old are you then?"

"About what you'd expect."

Relius followed with a slew of other basic personal questions, but they didn't get him too far. It was both frustrating and a little fascinating. To know what he did Terumi had to have been involved with _something_. And yet all he could learn from him was he likely did not leave the facility often since he first came and that he had a soft spot for loud music. One was a bit useful and the rest was less so.

Eventually tired of his questions going nowhere Relius stopped and sighed. The motion was enough to make Terumi laugh.

"You're done grilling me? Great. I got a ton of shit to get done. I'll ask questions next time or something." With that Terumi stood himself up and brushed his coat out into the place he wanted it in. Relius' gaze followed him up. He seemed taller somehow now that he wasn't slouched over so much.

"You have something you'd like to ask back?" Relius asked. Perhaps he was not done with questions after all. It must have clicked with Terumi as he leaned over the table toward him, his hands buried deep in his pockets. His balance remained perfectly steady however.

His voice lowered, Terumi answered one more question. "It's not much fun if you're the only one who gets to ask. Next time, you just focus on answering, okay? You can handle it, right?"

There were some challenging and condescending tones in his voice. Enough that it stirred a little something in Relius' mind. He couldn't leave it there, so he grinned back at him. "Next time, Terumi. Don't hold anything back."

There was a short interested sound out of him, but Terumi left it at that. He swayed back up to his full height and gave Relius a small wave before taking off. It left Relius with silence and still more questions than answers to trade.

The next time they crossed they met in a situation Relius wouldn't have deemed ideal. He and Terumi had both made way for the exit at the same time. Terumi who didn't usually stray too far was actually heading out. When they silently passed through the doors what awaited them outside was a gush of rain. It was easy to forget the weather when buried underground in work.

There was a quiet moment where they glanced at one another. Both considered turning back. However they were both there and there was umbrella left hanging up aside the door. Terumi stared a moment longer until he tucked his hood up better over his head and took off. Almost immediately he was drenched—even with his coat. It was maybe the most pitiful looking thing Relius had seen in awhile.

This difficult brat of a man stomped through the storm like it personally offended him. It left him speechless briefly.

In a swift motion Relius opened the umbrella and quickened his pace to catch up with the other man. Soon enough he caught up and held the umbrella up enough for the both of them. He could tell the rain had already soaked through a good portion of Terumi's coat.

He didn't exactly expect thanks, but Terumi gave him a look that was something between a frustrated look and a huffy one. He did seem to think he had it under control at least.

"Where are you headed, Terumi?" he asked calmly.

Terumi cooled a little at that tone and straightened up. His eyes focused on the rain before he found his answer. "Nowhere exactly..."

"If you have nothing in mind, I wouldn't mind having company at dinner."

The offer left Terumi confused, but somehow he wound up joining the scientist. Somehow he found himself tailing the man home. Somehow he was hanging up his coat in this unfamiliar apartment. He could hardly recall saying he would agree.

For a man who put on airs about refined taste and dress Terumi found the place surprisingly low key. Maybe because it was hardly lived in at this point. It was at least furnished lightly in the most pleasing colors possible—in what Terumi assumed was Relius' more preferred style.

Despite the strangeness of it all, Relius still invited the man in and let him make himself at home if he liked. It was odd, seeing Terumi poke around a little. Still wet, his hair hung in his face and made his investigating a bit difficult, but not enough to stop him. Relius was well aware of what was around the room. Nothing he would miss surely.

Terumi kept just as aware of Relius' almost hands off approach to this. He let a near stranger into his home and for nearly no reason. Although now that he was here and had the chance to, it stirred his memory of something forgotten.

"It's my turn to ask questions then?" Terumi asked aloud, calling out so Relius could hear him from the kitchen. Was he actually cooking? Did he even cook for himself? Terumi could ask, but those were not pressing questions.

"So you remember. Help yourself then. I am an open book," was Relius' rather confident answer.

"You think Ayatsuki's an idiot right?"

The longer silence from Relius told Terumi he probably threw him off. At least a little. There's a low cackle out of him as he wandered over to Relius' desk, helping himself to flipping through his papers. There was more than just a couple bills in there.

Terumi mostly heard the sound of something liquid starting to boil. Relius would take his sweet time answering it seemed. Eventually the masked man spoke up.

"He is involved with our research and—like it or not—we are still using him."

The grin on Terumi's face widened, even if Relius couldn't see him. "'Using' instead of 'working with' right? You won't say it out loud like that though, huh? That's fine."

That received no answer.

"You're aiming a little bigger than that idiot, aren't you Relius?" Terumi asked anyway, no regard for having been ignored. There's no answer to that either. Terumi knew he was being heard. Eventually he'd get something out of Relius. "Ah, that's just too bad for that old fart, isn't it? You see the way he looks at you sometimes? You got too much going on in your skull for him. You think he's jealous?"

"If you're dripping rain water over my paperwork, I'd ask that you step back," Relius said finally after what felt like a decade.

Maybe it was not so easy to crack Relius open. Terumi grumbled in return and did step back and was about to give Relius a piece of his mind when he walked right past him from the kitchen. He wasn't even given a glance. Or if he were Terumi couldn't tell through the mask. When Relius returned from the hall he tossed a towel on this pass. Terumi caught it and set it over his head.

Terumi moved to follow Relius toward the kitchen, standing in the doorway, leaning one shoulder against it. He crossed his arms and watched Relius carefully clear a cutting board of vegetables into a tall pot already steaming on the stove.

"You're not very good at this answering questions thing."

"Neither are you, Terumi."

He had a very good point—not that Terumi appreciated it.

"Now now. No need to go pointing fingers. We're...partners, aren't we? We can be open with each other," Terumi said through a grin.

Relius seemed to glance his way and then go back to dealing with whatever the hell he was cooking. "You want to be partners now?"

Terumi's expression soured. "You can't answer my question with a question. But yes, that's what I'm asking you, Relius. A mutually beneficial partnership." At those last few words there was a look of trouble in Terumi's eyes—more so than usual at least. The look gave Relius a few extra moments of pause. He couldn't exactly pin down Terumi as trustworthy but he got the distinct feeling Terumi had something specific to offer him.

Something interesting.

"I'm listening, Terumi."

"You've got at least a couple more marbles rolling around in there than the rest of the gang. And I have all sorts of information. Stuff you couldn't even dream up. I think we could work something out."

Relius considered the phrasing carefully. "Without Ayatsuki, you mean."

"Just you and me, big guy. That idiot's not invited to my little party. I'm exclusive."

Something about the grin on Terumi's face was not very reassuring. But Relius couldn't help a growing curiosity. What Terumi had given them was worlds away from what he was going to be able to measure properly for himself for some time. He had so many questions for the guest to their research still. What was the worst Terumi could ask? Relius does himself a favor and doesn't try to consider the worst.

"I know what I can get from you—or at least an idea—but what would you ask of me?"

The grin on Terumi's lips widens just a little bit. Relius understood precisely why Shuuichiro was so distrustful of their visitor: it was looks just like that one. There was something about Terumi, something difficult to articulate. Somewhere in that tiny frame he was hosting something awful. The thought always brought Relius to the same tired cliches—a moth to the flame. Trouble fit him to a T. That Terumi's appearance and mannerisms were easily described as "snake-like" did not help him either.

This was a dangerous game, but one that would ultimately aid Relius' research.

"Well Relius, I know a little about your side research. No alarm needed or anything, but I think you're just the guy to help me. I'll give you all the information your busy little skull can handle and you...are going to make something for me. Totally within your power too."

That Relius was glaring at him through his mask was clear in spite of it. Terumi did have a way of slithering into whatever business he liked, it seemed.

"It's not very convincing when you pry into my private matters."

"And it's not so great for me to pick to work with a bunch of idiot researchers that wouldn't be able to do anything with what I've got. I picked you for you, Relius. I like your record and you're not the biggest pain in my ass. Not the most welcoming though, I gotta take that point from you. But you're sharp, real sharp. Anyway, that enough compliments? Your ego inflated enough?" Terumi chattered in reply, waving one hand dismissively.

"It does not help your case when you point out you're just engaging in flattery," Relius said with a flat tone. More flat than usual at least.

Terumi pulls the towel from off the top of his head, letting it rest around his shoulders. "It's the truth, even if I am just trying to convince you. No bullshit though, right? Fine. We can help each other. Let's just call on each other from now on."

"And what you're asking me to devise?"

"I'll tell you soon. I don't want you to get so excited about what you're gonna make that you lose your cool."

Relius greatly doubted it was that exciting, but he had a feeling it would at least be very interesting. With Terumi any research and project tended to be. "I'll consider it."

Terumi simply grinned and left the kitchen, waving over his shoulder. "You're gonna say 'yes' Relius, don't play with me," he said in an almost sing-song voice.

Relius elected to ignore him. Ignoring Terumi gave him a 50/50 shot of either avoiding the subject or making the brat angry. Either he would take over acknowledging the garbage spilling out of his mouth. He made himself busy with dinner instead, mulling over Terumi's offer as much as he would dare. Curiosity was such an illness.

By the time Relius finished up dinner and brought it out he found Terumi lounging on his sofa, his hair finally dried at least. He got the stranger to join him in eating; although, he ate very little. Relius expected a full report on what was wrong with his cooking; an expectation that was not met for once. Terumi really was an odd little thing.

It wasn't until both were finished that Terumi spoke up again. " So so? You thought about it, didn't you?"

"I want to say no as a matter of principle..."

"But...?"

Relius let out a sigh. "But very well, I will be your partner, Terumi."

That Terumi was smug did not really begin to cover how obnoxious his face looked. Relius didn't regret saying yes yet but he got the distinct feeling Terumi would make sure he did soon enough.

"Good, good! See? You _are_ a smart man. I knew you'd come around," Terumi said cheerily. Or at least as cheery was one that devious could sound.

"Now will you finally explain—"

Terumi cut him off, standing up from the table and giving Relius a look he couldn't describe. "Get to know me first. Didn't you have a bunch of questions for me? Try again, _partner_."

The way Terumi carried that word "partner" should have been a warning. It was one that Relius didn't take.

"If you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

Relius wanted to say that Terumi had wasted his evening. He'd tried at the very least. What he'd gotten was a crash course on a man he couldn't say he held much affection for. Terumi had sat him down on his own sofa and tried to talk him through a lot of trash. Terumi spoke about whatever seemed to strike him. If it actually held any value, Relius had no idea. He wasn't much of one for conversation outside of the academic but he found himself still as engaged as he could stand. There was something peculiar about Terumi's mannerisms and the way he held himself. It was hard to take his eyes off him.

When the rain let up enough late into the night Terumi stopped talking and pacing long enough to stare out the window. Without much ceremony he put his coat back on and said he was going to be off. He never did share why he'd tried to leave the facility in the first place. As much as Terumi had shared, Relius still felt like he didn't know anything. What was his end game?

It was a thought that kept him up when he did finally go to bed. He wasn't convinced this agreement was a mistake yet. The feeling was something else—something he chose not to really explore. It was too early.

Over the next few days he found Terumi more in his shadow. The slender man would appear behind him while working and lean over his shoulder—sharing a little something here and there that Relius could use for his research. His lips always parted into a toothy grin before he'd get Relius guidance or ideas. It wasn't too long before Relius no longer tensed at the approach. Within only a couple days he had made so much progress after all. There was one issue however.

Terumi had still not shared what he needed Relius to make. He dodged the question excellently which only made Relius more concerned. It felt like he'd made a deal with the devil. At any moment this little demon was going to turn on him.

A week passed and Relius decided he wouldn't take it any longer. He caught Terumi in one of the break rooms and bodily blocked him from the door. It was a casual stance, but likely clear enough Terumi would understand his meaning. Terumi's eyes narrowed as it clicked.

"You know if you just missed my company so bad you could say so, Relius."

Relius didn't legitimize those words with any direct response. "Take a seat, Terumi."

He didn't look pleased to do so but Terumi dropped onto the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. Once both arms were rested back across the couch Terumi looked ready to talk. Relius sat in the chair across from him once more, not unlike that first day he'd tried asking him questions. Hopefully this exchange would be more fruitful.

"What would you have me make for you? I want to get to work," Relius said, being at least somewhat honest.

Terumi cracked a crooked grin and started to laugh. "Oh man, are you sweating now Relius? Worried I'm looking for a big nasty murder device or something? I mean, you'd make that in your spare time for funsies right?"

"I'm asking you seriously," Relius answered more firmly. He doubted Terumi would change his tune over just a sterner tone of voice. At the very least, Terumi's expression remained much of the same—except a new thing Relius hadn't quite caught before. This slip of danger and something deeper still became more obvious in Terumi's eyes. When had he adjusted to seeing those golden eyes usually shaded by the hood over his head? There was something about them in that moment that kept him tense.

Terumi instead relaxed. He looked right at home. "I want you to make me a body." He took a special interest in the way Relius reacted—the way he looked so dumbfounded. What was he expecting exactly? Terumi wasn't in the business of easy requests. Relius could do it though. He could do it if Terumi wanted him to.

"I...don't think I understand. A...human body? Another one like your own?"

Terumi nodded. "You got it. Just about as real as you can make it. I need it to pass inspection after all. But about like this one. I'm kind of comfortable in it." When Relius went silent in thought, Terumi carried on. "No unnecessary additions by the way. I'm sure you'd put all kinds of fun junk in there, but I need mostly human. Maybe a little better than human. Believability is the thing I guess."

Relius' silence continued, leaving Terumi to try and figure out what the hell he was thinking so hard on. The look on Relius' face as far as he could see was focused—deeply focused. Already Relius started to mentally put together a blueprint for such an idea. He knew what sort of things he would need and there were a few minor problems of course—there always were—but he had a basic layout after a few minutes.

"No corpse reanimated or anything. The real deal Relius—something functional on it's own. Basically—"

"Essentially a body with it's own soul. A body...that you intend to take over somehow?" Relius interrupted.

"Bingo. Make it nice and cozy for me. A body with no soul in it—well it just kind of rots. I need a little lasting power. And I know how much you love digging around with souls...how about making one?"

Relius didn't want to admit it but already his mind was racing with ideas. There were experiments he needed to do certainly and tests to run after that. He could see it coming together. Already the mountains of information he had—everything he'd already worked on—it all came together to start to form a clear path. This was completely within his power. He could do it and somehow Terumi knew that.

He gives the thin man a sterner look. "When you came after me as a partner then..." he began but Terumi was more than happy to finish for him.

"I'm good at what I do, Relius. Don't mock me. I can tell you like the idea anyway. Really gets your gears turning, doesn't it? So when do we start?"

Terumi's attitude was awful and frankly Relius couldn't stand his company in the long term. The idea of being attached to this brat for longer research didn't really excite him; however, what Terumi seemed to know and how he knew it was frustratingly interesting. At this point, he didn't even care why Terumi wanted such a thing. He would agree purely out of curiosity for the possibilities.

"After the usual hours...my office," Relius answered after a lengthy silence.

Terumi stood up and leaned over the coffee table between them; giving Relius a smug look. "Sounds like you have a date. See you then. Dress nice, ditch the lab coat maybe?" Terumi suggested jokingly, straightening up after and making his way out of the break room. Relius didn't have the mind to stop him. This man was a pain in the ass. A pain in the ass but terribly interesting.

Relius could hear his damn laughing out in the hallway. He didn't regret the decision and yet it was one he had trouble predicting where it would lead him. He got the feeling he might get to know Terumi very well and very soon.

He worked through the rest of the day distracted. He couldn't get this new project out of his mind. Nor could he remove that smug look on Terumi's face. They didn't cross again and yet his thoughts kept drifting that way. Terumi was a perplexing figure.

By the time most everyone else had retired Relius returned to his office. There would always be stragglers in the facility; however, Relius' office and smaller, personal lab attached to it were out of the way enough. Although he was certain he'd locked the door when he left, somehow Terumi was in the office to greet him—sitting at his desk even.

"Good evening, partner. Are you as excited as I am?" Terumi asked through a crooked grin. He enjoyed this far too greatly.

Relius approached carefully, stepping around the desk casually and opening up the lab in back. "I have something of an idea worked out...I need time to draft it properly. But there's one other matter I'll need your assistance with."

Terumi didn't take well to being ignored. He was starting to figure out how difficult Relius could be in that way. He'd talk when it suited him and it would be on his own terms. Outright ignoring Terumi seemed to be his fix for avoiding any fun with him. Terumi shrugged and stood to follow Relius into the lab.

"This is your area of research. I dunno how much you expect me to do. I'll sit here and look pretty if you need my company that bad," Terumi chattered as Relius got the lights up and put a few things into place. Only once he'd gotten a clear table in order did Relius bother to turn his head Terumi's way.

"I'm going to draft up the basic plan I have in mind right now. I'll have you look at it," Relius explained shortly, laying out a large sheet of paper and starting to draw out over it. Terumi moved to his side and watched. For once he held off on the chatter a little.

It was impressive. In so little time Relius had worked out some of the basic plan. It helped it was close enough to Relius' usual personal research—just a step forward. A bigger, new challenge: The sort of challenge a man like Relius Clover couldn't back down from. Terumi didn't hide he used that to his advantage. There stood no reason to. He had a very good feeling this exchange would be mutual. Relius could probably wring enough out of him that he wouldn't feel at a loss for the trade. Question it later, maybe, but regret it? No, not Relius.

Terumi grinned as the plan came together, commenting as he could and helping improve the base of this. They spent quite a few nights like this. Research on one thing during the day, moving into this project for a few hours by night. Neither ached much for sleep; although they would agree to part and rest at a point each time. It reached a point they could stand each other a little better even.

There were no bumps until Relius moved out of the planning stage and into the actual development. Terumi intended to let Relius work at his own pace and keep a little out of the way; however at the start there was one small detail to sort out. It was obvious—disgustingly obvious but the most annoying kind of detail. One Relius couldn't ignore and carry on without. Relius Clover did not do things half-hearted.

The scientist had Terumi meet him in the small hidden lab in his office that night for the first time in a short while. Once again he found the troublesome man in his chair at his desk before him, resting back and looking quite at home.

"Well, well, well. Have an update for me then? Or maybe you need an extra set of hands?" Terumi suggested with a grin.

Relius stood still across from him at the desk. "You want a body close to your own, do you not?"

"Yeah, don't make it weird or anything. About the same is better."

Silence filled the room briefly before Relius came out with his order. "Then I intend to inspect you closely—body and soul so I can create something suitable. Understood?"

An odd look froze over Terumi's face—like he hadn't even considered that for himself. "Not even buying me dinner or something before jumping that many dates ahead, Relius?"

Relius grinned. "I cooked for you once already."

"That's really not the same," Terumi snapped back, standing up from the chair. "But fine, whatever. Last thing I need is for you to fuck this up and make the new one wrong. Where do you want me?"

Something about that phrasing irked Relius just a little. This man was nothing but a pain. "In the lab, under the light."

Terumi shrugged animatedly and strolled into the lab. He picked a spot right under one of the brightest lights. It was an artificial source of illumination and wouldn't really reflect him in the clearest picture but Relius could work with it. Relius pushed his examination table under the light and gestured for Terumi to jump up there. The brat gave him a less than pleased look, but did as instructed. Once Terumi seated himself up on the table Relius moved in closer.

Terumi straightened up in place and kept his hands resting at either thigh. He couldn't see Relius' eyes through the mask and even then he felt the intensity of his gaze. The details of Terumi's body were not the issue just yet—Relius looked deeper for that filthy soul residing in him. That there was anything to him at all always surprised him. The light brimming from Terumi's soul resonated mostly from power—the man had no light to him. It was part of what made Relius unsure about working with him at first. Terumi's mind was filled with trash and hate—Relius knew that, but there was something in that filth. He decided he could work with it. Inspecting it closer gave him no joy—just deeper curiosity.

What the hell was Terumi anyway?

The silence left Terumi squirming a little—shifting in place and glancing away impatiently. The movement thrust Relius out of his wandering thoughts and got him on track and in order again. Terumi could be good for a thing or two at least.

"Don't move without guidance," Relius said, setting his hands at Terumi's shoulders. The hold drew in Terumi's gaze. His eyes scanned over Relius as if he could see any tricks up his sleeves. He opened his mouth to comment and shut it right after as Relius' hands traveled down his shoulders. Terumi actually had no clue what he was trying to accomplish for once. Studying? Maybe?

Both gloved hands traveled parallel down Terumi's arms, halting at his hands. He picked each hand up, one at a time, pulled Terumi's gloves off and inspected further. The movements and gaze were scientific, sure, but that didn't leave Terumi more at ease. He knew where this was headed now.

"Your coat," Relius directed once he finished for the moment.

"You really have to do the whole feeling me up thing to get this right?" he asked, still doing as requested and pulling his arms free of his sleeves and letting the coat fall back.

"Your shirt too while we are here. And seeing your body is not the same as knowing it. You would ask me for accuracy and then drop out of sharing those details? That's sloppy, Terumi," Relius replied. He didn't look bothered with the idea at least. Relius had very little shame and the mask over his face would have hidden a portion of it anyway.

Terumi held his tongue—briefly. "If you wanted to see me naked so bad, you could just say so."

There was no change in the stone faced look Relius gave him. It was like he was impervious to teasing—the bastard. Terumi had his shirt flung off in a timely enough manner that Relius simply went back to inspecting him from the shoulders again. This time his gloves had contact with skin—the change in sensation considerable. Relius was not that delicate or gentle about it either.

By the time he reached his hands again, Terumi felt antsy all over again. This needed to be over. Over or something. And yet here Relius remained, slow as hell feeling and turning his hands over once more. He had no idea what could be so interesting there.

"I thought there might be nothing redeeming about you, but your hands at least are very well formed," Relius said blandly, without warning. The comment drew a look of embarrassment and confusion over Terumi's face.

"Is that even a fucking compliment? The hell?"

Relius looked back up at Terumi's face and reached a hand to his chin to keep his face right in place. This only made Terumi a bit redder. "You do more than grin and scowl. That is vital to know too, Terumi. Continue as you are." Just barely, Relius' lips turned to a grin.

"I'm not gonna sit here and make faces for your entertainment!"

"Not on purpose, I assume."

Terumi started to snap at him, but Relius' hands moving to his neck and collar distracts him once more. At least Relius touched lighter this time. Relius peered in closer and further back before settling in close once more and tilting Terumi's head some to better examine his jawline. As Relius inspected closer Terumi could lightly feel his breath against his skin. It was warmer than he would have guessed. It sent the smallest sensation down his spine. He cursed Relius silently.

Relius' path took him up over Terumi's face, holding him by the chin and turning his head as he needed to see. He drew far too close to get a good look at his eyes. Terumi did him the favor of staring right back at him for now—he had a point after all. It wasn't like his body had to be exact, but as close as possible would be preferred. It'd be easier to possess if this body and soul were closer and developed to fit just him. Terumi sighed very slightly—relaxing as much as he could under Relius' inspection.

Relius' hands moved from Terumi's neck and collar further down—slipping along the slight curves and ridges of his body and skin. That he was being so meticulous and along with his direction served to distract Terumi from the greater purpose. His thoughts wandered far off track and frustratingly so. Just as he was about to try and hurry him up, Relius interrupted first. His hands grasped Terumi at his sides and waist—just a little tight.

"I'd noticed you were small but...I didn't realize how much so until now," Relius muttered.

"Can you do this without criticizing me? Seriously, what the hell is your problem?"

Relius didn't answer right away. His focused seemed drawn into Terumi's shape and his own hands as they slipped further to his hips. "My apologies then. I am somewhat impressed you manage to live like this, if that helps."

"It _doesn't_ help. Try compliments or something. It's not that hard," Terumi said with a slight huff, leaning back on his hands for the moment. Parts of him braced for worse and for where his hands were going to travel next.

"Compliments would probably be my first choice if my goal were a little more sensual, but right now I'm trying to learn your body so I can copy it properly. I wouldn't order you into my lab and tell you to strip down if I were aiming that direction to begin with. I have more tact than that," Relius replied with his usual tone as his hands continued down Terumi's hips to feel along his thighs. "With that in mind, you'll need to take everything else off."

Terumi felt himself straighten up at the spine and his breath catch slightly as Relius' hands moved over him firmly. "At this point a little tact wouldn't hurt. I'll take that over you manhandling me like this," he muttered.

"Would you even accept that? I was under the impression you'd just yell at me over that too."

Relius' answer felt like it hit a little too fast. He had a point however. Still, Terumi made himself grin. "You didn't even try. I know you don't have any dates to run off to—you have the time to spare."

"So do you, you're right here with me."

"Is that you asking me on a date, Relius?"

Relius tilted his head up a little like he were observing Terumi's face closer. "Take your pants off, Terumi."

Relius could be manipulated into this and that, but not into a date Terumi noted quickly. Not that he was sure he even wanted one. Seeing Relius awkward and uncomfortable certainly held a kind of curiosity. Pieces of him wanted to rip Relius apart—see what made him tick. Here stood a man who could withstand teasing and playing like this with little shame while obviously taking mental notes for the scientific portion of the project. For every inch below Terumi could scratch off Relius's surface there were miles underneath he'd not even seen yet. He could barely stand the man sometimes, but still he kept playing with him like this. He was trouble, Terumi knew that. He wondered how much he could get away with.

Terumi took a moment to sit up straighter so he could look very directly at Relius as he started to loosen his pants. "Don't get too distracted then...Accuracy, remember?" he said in a more hushed voice. That change and his motion and tone caught Relius' attention a bit more fully. Terumi grinned and continued with pulling his zipper down. "Try not to be too rough about it either. Gentle maybe?"

"...If you insist," Relius hesitated to reply at first. Something about that pause, the way his voice dropped too—maybe he was taking him seriously? Terumi wondered if he'd even bothered with that sort of thing seriously before. It was slight, but maybe there was a sliver of embarrassment in his face? Terumi banked on it. Motions slowed, Terumi made more of a show of every slip of skin that came with removing the rest of his clothes. Relius didn't stop him—he watched.

The moment felt brief when Terumi finally stopped. Relius didn't move immediately either. That short pause gave enough time for curiosity to fill him. For that second, Terumi couldn't guess what Relius would do. A short, strange tension and then it was gone.

Relius set his hands at Terumi's hips where he'd left off and continued a path downward along his sides—committed to learning his memorizing his shape just as he intended. As always, he was serious and focused, but Terumi sensed just a hint of something else; something about the pace of his breath and the heat he was giving off even from that short space away.

At the very least, the interest in each other was mutual.


End file.
